Club SpongeBob Wiki:JoJoMKWUTeam
JoJoMKWUTeam is the founder of The Club SpongeBob Wiki. He owns The JoJoMKWUTeam YouTube Channel, The Club SpongeBob Wiki, The JoJoMKWUTeam and Club SpongeBob Wiki Twitter accounts, and many more. JoJoMKWUTeam plays Geometry Dash, along with Mario (Along with Mario Kart), Super Smash Bros, SpongeBob Games, and many more. Although he is active on The Club SpongeBob Wiki, he is inactive on YouTube. Wait, isn't this off-topic? Well, let's just explain why he created The Club SpongeBob Wiki. It's a long story, but I think we can tell you here. Are you ready? Because this is a long story! OK! Here we go! The Origins Of The Club SpongeBob Wiki (As Told By JoJoMKWUTeam) "Well, this wiki started August 12, 2018. What can possibly be before it? As a long time SpongeBob Fan, there wasn't really much, let me just say, August was the month that I would create a SpongeBob Wiki. There were many out there, who knows what will happen. However, I couldn't figure out the name. On August 12, I was thinking of some names. However, I thought of one. Club SpongeBob Wiki! It was the official name. Why? The name references to The "Club SpongeBob" Episode. But that's not all. There was way more to it, like this wiki would be a wiki, community, and a club all in one. But, there was no notice, from my YouTube, to my Twitter, and my FANDOM/Wikia account. Nobody knew this wiki will come out at the moment of August 12. Once I created the wiki, I created The Main Page and SpongeBob Episodes. It was looking not too bad. I added more and more each and every day! I created SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs! Eventually, I got a fan called Devon5432. The user is pretty cool. I just had to edit the pages made by that user due to some complaints and even copyright complaints. Yeah, it was a tough time. Later, I got more fans, however, most of the users are inactive so far. Then, I got a new user called TheSuperAlmightyDragon. He did 100 edits on his first day! Now, Devon5432 and TheSuperAlmightyDragon are admins. I then created The Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki on September 14. This wiki is for people who like and create fan-made SpongeBob content! Back To The Club SpongeBob Wiki, eventually, I am starting to get new users on The Club SpongeBob Wiki and this wiki will grow! WoofWoofGam3r is one of them and is a great user on the wiki! In November 2018, a huge spam notice caused the block of my user. I couldn't edit for two weeks. An unknown FANDOM user approached, it was during November 2018. He edited a lot, and added tons of information. He made a profile soon after and was called CoolFriend3976, which is also a great user on the wiki. TheSuperAlmightyDragon retired his admin position, causing the first person to actually retire an admin position. The Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki was inactive sometime after 2018. Sometimes I edit there and Devon5432 edits there too, though he doesn't edit as much on the main wiki. On February 12, 2019, this wiki has officially been around for 6 months, which equals a half of a year. As of March 24, 2019, the wiki still goes to this date." - JoJoMKWUTeam (March 2019) Category:Users Category:Administrators